The present invention relates, in general, to the field of aviation. More specifically, it relates to a system that enables the safe landing of an aircraft in case of an in-flight emergency.
In the eventuality of an in-flight emergency, an aircraft may be required to perform emergency landing procedures. In order to facilitate safe emergency landing procedures, the aircraft is equipped with various aircraft safety systems. These aircraft safety systems may deploy safety devices, such as parachutes, drog chutes, rocket members, and airbags. For example, the parachutes help to reduce the downward speed of the fall of the aircraft during the in-flight emergency. The ‘Drog chutes’ help in reducing the forward speed of the aircraft. The ‘rocket members’ may be used for reducing the downward speed of the fall of the aircraft, the forward speed of the aircraft, or both, depending on their alignment with the aircraft. The ‘airbags’ help in reducing the impact of the aircraft on landing. Apart from the safety devices mentioned above, the aircraft safety systems may deploy various wing-release mechanisms to release wings from a fuselage. Usually, the wing-release mechanisms are not easy to install and may not be easy to use. Furthermore, such wing-release mechanisms are electric-based mechanisms, which require a regular power supply for its activation. This, in turn, renders the wing release mechanisms unusable in case of power failure. Moreover, a fault in the deployment of parachutes, after the wings have already been separated from the fuselage, may prove to be fatal.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for an aircraft safety system that is non-electric based, and may be activated even in the case of power failure. The installation of the aircraft safety system should be apparent to a person skilled in the art. Moreover, the aircraft safety system should be easy to use by a pilot or a passenger in case of emergency.